Vodka Sour Cherry
by Lulu2006
Summary: Sakura and Itachi marry---arranged marriage---Sakura being a bit too nervous and Itachi being a bit in a hurry. AU


* * *

Disclaimer: Once Again I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

Slowly lowering her body on to the leather couch Sakura carefully adjusted her wedding dress around her. Careful not to harm the expensive fabric, she tried and failed to make herself fully comfortable.

Her husband (as of four o'clock that afternoon-it was now midnight) went out to get her something to drink, "calm" her nerves he stated.

"…" Her bight green eyes wondered around the living room taking its expensive decor.

It was an arranged marriage really; she hadn't really gotten to see her 'husband' until she began her journey up the aisle.

She had feared that he would be extremely unattractive but to her surprise he was the most attractive man she'd ever laid her eyes on. He was tall, had dark hair, and his calm emotionless eyes drew her to him in some way.

The only reason she had agreed to the arranged marriage in the beginning was that she felt it was what her father had wanted but at the last moment she got cold feet. She had meant to cause a commotion and get out of marrying someone she didn't know or love, but somehow she had managed to say "I Do" and had experienced the best mind blowing kiss ever.

Sakura had found out about the arranged marriage only six months ago, it was arranged years ago, apparently her father and the grooms father had agreed to it. Her father had died a year ago, and her mother had been left to inform Sakura of her arranged marriage.

During her reception she had found out that he was the heir to the Uchiha Company, and that he himself agreed with the arranged marriage. It turned out that the family she had married into was very traditional.

"Itachi Uchiha, that's an odd name… but then again I'm named after a flower—so not so odd…he's taking a while." She spoke out loud as she tapped her toes on his marble floor…correction THEIR marble floor.

She hadn't really seen the rest of the house, but it felt as if she had walked onto a movie set, everything was so expensive looking and yet it looked so comfortable—and also felt comfortable she concluded as she slowly leaned back into the soft couch.

"Mmm…" She sighed and began to slowly close her eyes.

"Comfortable, I see." She heard his soft voice. Slowly opening her eyes she saw him walk in with a couple of bottles, she had never really bothered with alcohol, so she really couldn't tell what he was planning on making.

He looked handsome as she watched lower himself next to her, a bit too close, close enough for her to inhale his unique smell.

She felt her checks burn up as he began mixing her drink, and before she knew it—she was soon enjoying a rather sweet yet sour cherry drink. She could taste the heavy alcohol but dared not to ask what was in it.

"You like?" He asked her as he observed her cheeks began to slowly glow a bright red, a sign that she couldn't drink. Itachi felt his mouth curve into a smile as she began to relax a bit more.

"Yes, what it is?" She asked him as she held out her now empty class asking silently for another.

"It's called a Vodka Sour Cherry; I thought you might like it." He responded as he finished making her drink, and placed it back into her soft small hands.

He hadn't opposed to his arrange marriage, and didn't care much for it in reality. But when he saw her a few days before the wedding he instantly fell in love with her. Sakura was everything and more, her pink long hair begged to be touched, her green eyes drew him in whenever they looked at him, and her body was perfect. The best thing that he loved about Sakura was her attitude, she was a mixture of emotions, and he loved it.

He observed as she handed him back her empty glass once again silently asking for him to make her the drink again—which he did. He wanted her relaxed for later activities he didn't want her drunk, no that was not the plan. So he slowly made the next couple of drinks with a lot less vodka and watched as she slowly began to get tipsy.

"Mmm—these are really good—you're really cute—I mean you're really good." Sakura giggled and began to wonder why she suddenly felt a bit too warm.

She felt like leaning into him, he smelled so good, and he was oh so warm. She scooted closer to Itachi and allowed her head to fall onto his shoulder. He in return placed a warm arm around her and took her drink from her placing it onto the glass table before them.

"You've had a bit too much."

"Yeah…You didn't drink any did you?" She asked him as he began to help her onto her feet.

"Actually I did, I had a shot or two in the kitchen." He whispered.

"Oh really, where you nervous too," Sakura asked him as he led her to their bedroom she assumed.

She was started to get nervous again but yet she knew she wanted him more than ever.

Once in their bedroom he lowered her onto their bed and began to lower himself over her.

"You're very beautiful, I'm glad it was you they picked." He told her as he kissed her neck.

"But you hardly know me…" She managed to moan out as he bit a sensitive spot she didn't even know she had.

"Sure I do—I managed to look up a bit about you." She heard him say.

She knew she should have protested, but somehow she knew it was useless after all they were already married. So she allowed him to continue kissing her, and savored his taste on her lips.

* * *

_**Morning Came A Bit Too Soon**_

Sakura found herself awakening next to the best looking man she had ever laid eyes on, he was sleeping their peacefully his arm around her naked waist.

She felt herself blush and silently thanked him for giving her those sweet and sour cocktail drinks otherwise she doubted her wedding night would have been as great.

"Morning—" She whispered to her husband and watched as his delicious lips formed into a smile.

"Hey." He whispered back to her.

Soon she found that she was glad he was her one and only.

She smiled and enjoyed as he once again began to pleasure her.

_I really didn't feel like giving this a M rating. So enjoy it as it is._

_XOXOX-Lulu_


End file.
